twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TagAlongPam
Edit information column Hello Pam, how are you? I would like to know how to edit my column of information in my user page? HELP hey i noticed you had all your awards and i was wandering, how do i clean up spam?? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 15:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ...? did you get my message, if you did could you help me??????? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 15:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks ok thank you, and also i keep making more pages as i would like to get the new life badge. x :) ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 15:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) my pages hii i was wandering if you could check my The Olympic Coven page i made to see if it is ok?? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 16:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) have you checked my page yet?? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 16:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Awards Do you give awards??? .x. The new Alice Cullen 16:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) < (getting a new one) Ok thanks anyway Vandalism Hey Pam, A guy said he's doing pranks and um he or she has changed Luna and Kmanwing's pages So can you do something about it i reverted some of it Heres his or hers name Unregistered Contributer 216.81.16.141 Vandalism Hey Pam, A guy said he's doing pranks and um he or she has changed Luna and Kmanwing's pages So can you do something about it i reverted some of it Heres his or hers name Unregistered Contributer 216.81.16.14 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100402030538/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 23:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Awards page archive Pam, could you give Kmanwing directions for archiving the discussion page on the Awards page? It's getting a bit full in there, but he's not sure how, and it might be better if he knows since he's the one giving out the awards so he'll know which portion is okay to archive. Thanks! Sena 04:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :You gave me directions before but I didnt understand how to make a 'subpage'... (talk) 05:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) JFU sorry, but i think there's allready a JFU, cause i'm one of the ones listed. ♥Luna♥ there was allready a "Jacob fan user" catagory, i know because i added myself to it. so unless you renamed it or something i was just telling you i doubt there was a need for a new one. ♥Luna♥ all'ight then, sorry to bother you. goodLight TAP. ♥Luna♥ Emails Hello, I was wonering if there a way to be emailed for only one page on your watchlists? Thank you so much for your time. (talk) 16:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :ok, thanks anyway. (talk) 03:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Years Hello Pam, I've deleted the pages about years because this information is already listed on pages that exist (per request by TheLunarEclipse). It's redundant. I also wanted to tell about our IRC channel! Fingernails 23:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi TagAlongPam! Hey TagAlongPam, I'm new to the wiki, and i was wondering if you liked the changes I made to some of the templates. We got the show/hide thing to work, me and Fingernails did. Still, I wanted to say hi! Well, here is a link where one is used: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Cullen Check the template at the bottom, I think it is there. Yes, they have the same coding on the other wikis that I edit on, and it only took Fingernails to edit the MediaWiki place and add a line :D Admin status Hello Pam, I was wondering how one goes about becoming an admin. Could you describe the process for me? Thanks for your time!!! (talk) 23:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well the subject came up yesterday when I was talking with Veritas, and he said the he thought I was one already. So it got me thinking about it, and its been my goal to become one since November, but I knew I needed to learn more about wiki stuff. So in short I would love to become an andmin if you think I'm ready. (talk) 18:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, anything K doesn't know now he'll learn in time. I think he knows enough right now to get the "mop" ;) fingernails 18:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::"Mop" as in administrator status, of course :) fingernails 18:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you SO much!!! (talk) 18:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Trailer Hey Pam, I just posted the last trailer for Eclipse on the main page. If I can, I'm going to put a better quality one up once I find it. I made it a smidge bigger than the last one. If its not ok, I can change it back, I was just very excited! ^.^ Just thought I'd keep the redident Beaurocrat informed! (talk) 22:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Of course!!! I plan on keepign you informed everytime I change something big! I was actually thinking about making the video just a bit bigger, or do you think that would be ostentatious? (talk) 00:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Also I was thinking about changing the color of the timer to somethign more vampiric or twilighty- like red or dark red... Let me know what you think about these subjects!!! (talk) 00:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello Pam, I know you just elevated me but I have a suggestion. Luna and I were talking to our friend User: TheLunarEclipse and he said he wanted to be an admin. Luna set up some blog about voting for him, but I figured it was best to contact theBureaucrat and ask. He seems to know quite a bit about Wiki ordinances, coding and all of the technical stuff so he seems like a great candidate! Editing Can you tell me why The F**** I can´t edit pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Re: Image Categories Oh, sorry about that! I wondered why the categories I put up seemed to disappear. I will only put those there. Thanks and hope you are having a pleasant week - P.S. = Sorry I replied so late! I forgot; please forgive me :D - Poor Tanya, Irina and Katrina! URGENT EDITING ON DENALI CLAN MEMBERS!!!!!! You think of yourself as knowing a lot about Twilight; but I know you are wrong; I WOULD NEVER MAKE A FAKE EDIT ON ONE´S PAGE IN THIS WIKI! NNNNEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!! So I claim back respective Denali´s Sisters page urgently & their dates of origin. I beg you to read this Personal Correspondence with the author of the books; her name is Stephenie Meyer; I hope you even know about her existence. ---> http://www.twilightlexicon.com/2006/03/11/personal-correspondance-1/ Read the last fact and you´ll see... Martin 03:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Blog Comments Hello Pam, For my blog the comment box wont show up can you please help? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Excuse me But the Page i created about venom was about twilight. I simply used reanimate because i think that is the more accurate term.Cthulhu F'tagn 03:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Pam! Hi Pam! I think that we have already met... Yeah we have :D. Still, i saw Kmanwing talked to you becomming an admin. I know that I wasn't ready at that time; I still had to explore this wiki a bit more. I needed to get used to it a bit better. Still, (I am really nervous for your response...) I was hoping that I could become an adminstrator. Over the last few weeks, I havbeen looking over the wiki templates, but I already know quite a bit from being on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. I decided to ask you especially after LunaBella created that blog and so many people, even ones that I didn't know, wanted me to become an administrator. I hope that I am qualified enough for it; you would not believe how badly my legs are shaking! Thank you so much for Reading this and I hope you have a great day! - Oh, I forgot to mention! Fingernails and Kmanwing taught me what happens with banning and the amour of time a person is banned. Oh, and please don't take this as though I am bragging because I am not, but I have the most edits besides LunaBella and the admins. Hi, I was just wondering if you saw this. you didn't reply yesterday, and I saw you were on so... TheLunarEclipse 23:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC ph, and I am truly sorry If I am annoying you or disturbing you in any way! TheLunarEclipse 23:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) oh, thank you so much!!! You are awesome!!! Thank you!!! I'm sorry about my impatience, I was nervous as to when your responce would come. Oh, thank you so much!!!!! TheLunarEclipse 23:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) hi Thanks for welcoming me here in the wiki ! this wiki is great! Crescent moon 23:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) fannon Hey Pam, TheLunarEclipse and I were talking and they would like to make a seperate wiki to link with this one that is completely about Twilight Fannon. I dont really know much about this but I'm going to help 'em out and see where it leads. Anyway thought it would be best to get your oppinion before we actually connected them. (talk) 01:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly ^>^ (talk) 02:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, they will never be connected... We will link them together with your permission. It is more effecient (or at least it is with most of them) to do it this way. Still, it would be completely deicated to fanon ideas, and I have found a way to link your work. Thanks! - :yeah, that is what I mean. Well, lelt us get stared, and we will link when it is ready! - Comments Hello, Is there a way to protect the comments so only registered users can write in them. I, as well as many other users, are possitively fed up with people write things like "I love you Edward" or "Jacob is mine!" And it seems that almost alll of them are from AUs... let me know. (talk) 17:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC)